


Darkness In Your Eyes

by Brit_In_Space



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Barry is a detective, Based off of a Skyhill song, Dan is a failing musician, Hitmen AU, How Danny and Brian met, I added an OC, Kevin is forensics, M/M, Mark and Jared are assassins, Non-Game Grumps, Obviously not canon, Ross is still a dick, Suzy and Arin are married still, This is some long ass story, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brit_In_Space/pseuds/Brit_In_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Hands on the water,<br/>I find, that I could run away before you realize.<br/>And where the border, divides<br/>I see the darkness that is haloed in your eyes.’</p><p>Dan was a hopeless drunk when Arin and Suzy had first met him, a failed musician with more than a handful of debts owed to shady people. But that day, that meeting with ‘him’ changed everything, an assassin sent to kill his landlord spared his life and all he wished to know was, why? Who would do such a thing? </p><p>Dan should have been careful what he wished for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a while to write, after listening to 'Hands on the water' and 'Black and White' by Skyhill I came up with and idea for this. Took me a grand four days to write, I tried to incorporate as many Grumps/YouTubers possible but Dan, Brian, Arin and Suzy are probably more involved than the others.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this...thing :3

Dan racked his hands through his bushy hair, this wasn't working. It was 3am, he was in a diner writing a song that could hopefully get his name out there musically, except one thing was stopping him. The note pad in front of him was blank, no song, no title, and evidently no game changing song.

After having a fight with his previous band members over pay and such he'd (rather dramatically) claimed that he could set off on his own and make music alone instead. However, that was just over three weeks ago and he was having trouble paying rent already, shaking his head slightly he refused the top up of coffee from the waitress and let out a sigh.

"Maybe I should just give up for tonight..." Stuffing the notes into his coat pocket and leaving a handful of change on the counter he stood up and left.

As soon as he stepped outside he felt the cold morning chills rise up his spine as he wrapped his coat a little tighter around himself and hoped he could avoid his landlord tonight so he could get at least a few hours of sleep. The walk back to the apartment was cold and awkward as he shuffled though the streets quietly, trying to draw ideas in his empty, sleep deprived mind. As he stayed in said thoughts he suddenly bumped shoulders with someone.

"Ah, sorry." The man that easily stood taller than Dan glared at him as he breathed out a few curses and walked off. Quickly falling back into his own worries, Dan pulled out his keys and crossed the street to his apartment block. Opening the rusted old gate in a back alley he leapt up the back stairs two at a time to reach his place, as he was just about to enter his apartment he noticed the door at the end of the hallway was open, Dan thought this as strange since he was sure nobody lived in that flat yet.

Hearing a rather loud 'thud' emerge from the room itself made Danny's head turned towards the door and have his full attention. He could have sworn he'd just heard a groan follow. Leaving the keys in the lock he slowly looked for signs of other tenants before walking down the hallway towards the door.

Hello?" He slowly opened the door as he peeked into the room.

"Are you oka-?" The first thing that hit him was the smell, it was of tell-tale drugs and...Blood. The man soon became panicked as he stared at the only figure in the room, all clad in black, covered in stains and wielding a katana.

"What the fuck?!" The unknown person turned slowly and behind him Dan could see a man who'd been pestering him all month, his landlord, covered on his own blood and bleeding out onto the floor.

"B-bastard..." The man croaked as his body went limp, Dan’s lower lip trembled as he reeled back to the mask clad man coming his way. The only thing he could see was the man's eyes as he walked faster and faster towards Dan who was running backwards waving his hands around.

"W-Wait! Dude!" He gulped loudly as he did the most cliché thing possible at the time, fall over. Landing on his back with a painful thud, Dan looked up to see the killer standing over him, now pressed between his apartment door and this man, he didn't know what to do. He flinched upon feeling the end of the katana press against his jaw as cold blood ran down his chin, he froze up; he was powerless to do a thing.

"P-please...don't, m-man…" Danny screwed his eyes shut, mumbling nonsense before the pressure of the blade was suddenly lifted and there was breath on his ear.

"You saw nothing..." Those words stayed in his head as he slowly opened his eyes and stared into an empty hallway, the man seemingly vanished. Dan's breaths were fast as he stayed pressed up against the door, his eyes glued onto the other side of the hallway. He must have been out of it for a while before another noise caught his attention.

"Danny?" He jerked and looked up towards the stairwell as the woman that was living above him, Suzy, leaned over the railing.

"Are you okay? Have you been out drinking again?" She asked with a slight frown as she slowly made her way down the steps towards him. Suzy and Arin were a married couple who had recently moved into the block, they'd been so nice to him and he was thankful for that, but as she made it to the last few steps he clenched his teeth and stood up on shaky legs.

"Suzy, call the cops!" He yelled at her and with that he dashed past the confused woman and leapt down the stairs, pushing away Arin as he reached the exit.

"Dan?!" She yelled after him.

"What's up with him?" Her husband muttered as he walked with a hand full of shopping. She just shrugged and she slowly turned to where she had been watching him staring wide eyed before she'd spoken up.

"He told me to call the police." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Dan’s hands were shaking as he scrubbed his face with a handful of tissues in a public bathroom, he’d been in there for well over an hour now, his mind kept going over what had just happened. Slowly, he glanced up at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes were red and puffy and a thin dent was pressed against his cheek from the blade. The messy stubble covering his jaw didn’t really help the ‘I’m a stoner’ look either. Thankfully, the mark didn’t look like it was going to scar.

“I must be high…” He muttered quietly as he dumped the blood covered tissues into the bin and leaned against the wall. Why wasn’t he dead? That’s all he could think. That man, that killer could have done whatever he wanted to him, but he didn’t. 

After regaining a little of his composure Dan opened the door and stepped back out into the street, as he walked aimlessly around he would always hang his head low every time he saw a police car drive past. They were all heading towards the apartments, he knew that; that’s why he turned and headed in the opposite direction.

The door to the local coffee shop swung open as Dan was welcomed inside by the warmth and smell in the air, it almost made him relax. As he took a table in the corner of the room he ordered a regular coffee and pulled out his note book; before he knew it, he was writing everything down. It started as a single line.  
‘I see the darkness that is haloed in your eyes.’ And soon it became the first song that he’d written in months. As he drank his coffee and looked around he realized he’d never be able to go back to the apartments again, he didn’t have his keys; he’d left them in the door. He’d never be able to see Arin or Suzy again; even Ross the annoying prick from downstairs who always played his music way too loud, way too late at night. He couldn’t help but feel sad, he may have just written a song but he knew he was a square one again, he flinched slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Dan? I knew you were here!” He turned and saw Arin standing behind him, holding two burgers on a tray. His eyes widened slightly as the brunette haired man sat opposite him and slid one burger towards him, but it wasn’t the food or the presence that shocked him, it was the set of keys placed on the side of his plate.

“A-Arin…how?” The man just chuckled as he slowly picked them up and checked that they were his own apartment keys.

“I swiped them before the fuzz showed up, he place is crawling with them now. Looks like the old man was running some illegal drug thing.” He casually took a bite of the food as he grinned at Dan’s expression.

“What about Suzy?” Dan asked as he quickly began eating the burger in front of him, this was probably the most he’d eaten in months. The husband just shrugged and flipped out his phone.

“She’d fine, she called the police like you told her.” He slowly paused and looked towards the bushy haired man opposite him with a serious gaze that made Dan instantly stop eating.

“You saw the murderer, didn’t you?” They both sat in silence for a while as Dan sat up a little straighter and coughed slightly, Arin’s gaze softened as he placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly.

“You don’t have to tell me how shit went down, but…as long as you’re okay, man.” Dan nodded and they changed their convocation to other subjects, a little while later Suzy walked in and instantly ran up to hug Dan, fussing over him to come back to their apartment and talk things out.

“Geez, Suze, fine!” Dan gave in and chuckled as they walked along the pavement, they soon got back to the apartment block as the three of them walked past the many officers pacing the hallways, one officer turn towards the trio as he called out to them.

“Excuse me, can I have a moment?” The man was rather short with black hair and a stubbly beard, he flashed his name tag reading ‘Officer Kramer’ as he walked up the stairs towards Arin.

“My name’s Barry Kramer, head of forensics, I was wondering if you lived here?” Arin nodded as Dan kept his vision glued to his feet while they talked, the officer asked questions to whether either of them were around at the time and surprisingly, Suzy and Arin both lied, as did he. The officer nodded and wrote some notes down into a book he was holding. Just before they were about to leave he stopped them again.

“One last thing, do you know who lived in this apartment? We’re looking for a witness.” Dan rose his head ever so slightly and looked towards his own door, he noticed small amounts of dried blood leading to stop by it, obviously from the man’s katana earlier, that people were hunched over analysing. Suzy and Dan both shared a glance before he spoke up.

“Sorry man, no idea. We just moved in.” The couple both looked at Dan as the officer nodded and walked back to the crime scene, helping another member of forensics, a young man with black hair handle a bag of something that was found. Dan quickly broke his gaze from his door and walked up to Suzy and Arin’s apartment ahead of them.

“Why did you say that?” The woman beside him hissed as Dan collapsed onto their sofa, he just shrugged in reply and ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know…if they break in, there’s nothing in that place leading to me.” Huffing slightly, Suzy walked off and left Arin and Dan to talk, after she’d arrived with some tea for all of them he decided to tell them what had happened.

“All I could see were his eyes man; I-I don’t know why he didn’t- kill…me. I was clearly a witness. And I don’t want to go to the police because…” Arin placed a hand on his back.

“You feel you owe that man something?” Dan shrugged weakly as Suzy gave him another hug.

“I don’t know, man. Maybe…” Suzy’s hug got tighter as she pulled his head onto her shoulder.

“It’ll be alright, Danny Dan. You can stay with us now.” She muttered as he chuckled slightly and nodded his head.

“Thanks, guys.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’s been a little over a month since Dan had moved in with Arin and Suzy, unable to go back to his own apartment he would manage to sneak in there every once and a while when no cops were around to grab an item of clothing or his phone charger, which he was sure didn’t go un-noticed by the officers. However, they never came to ask questions.

Since that day all he’d do was write, write songs, stories, which Arin would eventually animate for him and play Suzy’s guitar. The couple were happy by his change in mood, the first few days were hard because Dan would rarely be in the flat, claiming to not want to intrude and play the third wheel in their relationship. Suzy had obviously dragged him back to the apartment from some bar he was drinking in and called bullshit. 

From then it’d been casual, Dan would stay in his room and try to not get in the way still but they’d all sit together in the sofa and watch TV of an evening, he would also help Suzy cook and play video games with Arin every once and a while. He even hung out with Ross who was surprisingly one of Arin’s closest friends being an animator as well.

However, Dan realised it couldn’t stay like this forever. He was almost 25 for crying out loud, he didn’t have a proper job and no home of his own but it wasn’t like he had a real one in the first place. It was when he was with Arin and Suzy having dinner when he finally spoke up about it.

“Guy…um, I might move out.” The two instantly turned towards him with confused expressions.

“Why? Look, Dan. I’ve told you a million times, you’re not in the wa-” Dan cut Suzy off as he talked.

“I want to move to New York, pursue music…I’ve already written a crap ton of songs. I just need…someone.” He knew this sounded stupid of him to bring up, he was a man with hardly $5 to his name and no reputation; he wouldn’t last one minute on the New York music scene. 

“We thought you’d do something like this…” Arin chuckled as Dan stared between the two of them, Suzy then left the table without saying a word as Arin grinned back at a wide eyed Dan. How did they ‘know’? The woman soon returned a few seconds later with a brown envelope with some writing on it, he soon saw the scribble as a phone number and that the envelope itself contained money.

“W-what?” He mumbled as he stared at the amount of notes in the packet, the money had actual weight to it. As he looked back up at the couple he saw they were smiling at him.

“How much is this?!” He asked as Arin scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“Three and a half big ones.” He muttered as Dan looked towards Suzy as his brows formed a deep frown.

“Big ones?” He was confused for a second before his eyes suddenly widened with realisation and he slammed the envelope back into the table, sliding it as far away from him as he could.

“Three and a half thousand?! I-I can’t accept that!” He cried as Suzy laughed and picked up the envelope, firmly placing it back into Dan’s shaking hands.

“I have a friend in the music business, I’m sure she can help you start your band. So take the money and promise to invite us to your huge space mansion once you’re famous!” Panicked eyes looked from Suzy to Arin as the man placed a hand around his wife’s shoulders.

“You’ve been like a son to us, wow that sounds weirder to say in person…” Arin coughed awkwardly before continuing.

“…and, um, basically, we want to help you for helping us, you know…be closer, shit, I’m not good at this…um-” Suzy placed a hand over Arin’s mouth to stop him from talking and chuckled at Dan’s expression as the man’s eyes watered.

“I should be saying that to you guys!” He yelled as he pulled the couple in for a group hug, he soon started crying as Arin chuckled, rubbing Dan’s back.

“I-I’ll defiantly invite you to my fucking mansion! H-Heck, I’ll buy you both a yacht, each!” Dan soon got talking to Suzy’s friend later that night and plans were made for him to leave the following week. He re-wrote a few of his song ideas in that time and recorded different melodies onto his phone, even going as far as singing a couple of his verses. He also went shopping with Arin, buying new clothes and a laptop with the basic gear with help from Ross and his wife, Holly.  
He couldn’t believe he’d met such great people who were getting him this far, this all happened because he knocked on their door while high one night and demanded where they had kidnapped his pet unicorn, he never expected it’d all turn into this. He was excited to go but when the time actually came, it was hard, there were tears and hugs and all the feels, but as he got on that plane to New York he was content, knowing that this was his one chance to turn his life around.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It took him a few weeks to get settled in, Arin and Suzy had gone even further to rent him a small flat with a studio while he was getting back on his feet. Dan had instantly Skyped them and thanked them profusely, then going on to recording different demos and ideas to show Sophia, Suzy’s friend. 

A week had now passed since then as Dan sat on his sofa, catching up on the episodes of Game of Thrones he had missed while moving when he heard his phone ring. He made a move to reach over to grab it and quickly answered.

“Hey, Soph.” He greeted the woman happily as he paused Netflix and leaned back into the cushions, they talked about random things and new song ideas.

“Hey, are you free tomorrow?” She asked as Dan froze slightly and stared blankly at the wall in front of him.

“Um…Y-yeah, why?”

“I have someone you might want to meet, I’ve got reservations at this restaurant. So be there, ‘kay.” The woman quickly hung up as Dan slowly let his hand fall onto his lap, he was sure this wasn’t what he thought it was, she just wanted him to meet someone that may be a band interest, this wasn’t a date, it wasn’t. Later that night he talked with Arin and Suzy as usual and quickly sorted out what he was going to wear for the following day, it wasn’t like he had a suit or anything fancy like that so he ended up settling for a red checked shirt and some black jeans.

The next morning Sophia had texted him the place and time and he quickly got ready, however he did find himself standing in the shower 20 minutes longer than he’d expected, debating whether or not to shave his beard, eventually deciding against it.

Quickly stuffing his wallet and phone into his jacket pocket and shrugging it on he grabbed a taxi and headed for the address Sophia had given him. As the car slowly drew up to the building Dan got out and paid the driver, staring at the area around him, it was quite busy, peoples’ chatter filled the air and the smell of food from the restaurant itself drew him in closer.

After another ten minutes of waiting Dan realized something was wrong, just before he was about to call her there was a tap on his shoulder that caused him to just slightly and turn around. Expecting the blonde haired woman, he was rather confused to be facing a man that stood a little shorter than him with slightly grey hair combed neatly in front of his fore head.

“Dan?” He asked as said man quickly jerked out of his thoughts.

“Um, yeah…sorry, who are you?” He didn’t want to sound oblivious but he really had no idea what to do right now. The man let out a slightly chuckle and grinned.

“My name’s Brian, Brian Wecht. Sophia told me you wanted to start a band.” Danny nodded and held out his hand.

“Dan Avidan.” The man appeared slightly hesitant before taking his hand and giving it a firm shake.

“When is she going to get here?” Dan muttered to himself as he finally decided to call her, it wasn’t like her at all to be almost half an hour late to something Sophia, herself had planned. The phone rung for a short while before Dan heard the perky woman’s voice on the other end.

“What’s up, Danny?” She greeted as Dan cast a look towards Brian, who appeared to be on his phone tweeting something.

“Where the hell are you?” He asked as there was a sudden splash on the other end making him jump slightly.

“I’m in the bath, why? Wanna join me?” She let out a bark of laughter as a light blush quickly made its way onto the man’s face.

“N-no, um…I mean are you coming to the restaurant, I’m with Brian now. We’re waiting for you.” There was yet another lot of laughter as the woman slowly calmed down and spoke with a giddy tone.

“I said I made reservations, I never said I was going. It’s a table for two, Hun. Under Avidan by the way.” Dan paused shortly before talking again.

“W-what? Table of two? Just me and Brian?” By now said man was looking towards Danny, the other catching his gaze slightly, Brian was obviously unable to hear their convocation, only now deciding to listen to what the other was saying upon hearing his own name.

After a few more minutes of ‘what’s and ‘why’s Dan finally gave up as he and Brian both walked into the restaurant and were awkwardly taken to their tables. He wasn’t exactly good with new people, only really being able to talk to them either drunk or ridiculously high, but now he was sober as a stone at a table, going to try and convince this stranger to join his band, he just hoped he didn’t make a fool out of himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It turns out things with Brian went a lot smoother than Dan had first thought, even though the very first thing he did was accidently spill water onto the man and make him excuse himself to the bathroom for about five minutes, other than that they got along great. 

It turns out Brian was a great piano player and even greater scientist, working in string theory, which Danny didn’t have any hope of understanding when the man brought it up, skilfully changing the subject to music which didn’t go unnoticed by the other with a faint chuckle. At the end of the meal they exchanged phone numbers and went their own ways, as Dan walked out into the street to hail a taxi he missed Brian’s change in expression and the subtle mutter of ‘Why him?’ under his breath as he headed off into the crowds of New York, blending in immediately. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’d been a few weeks since Dan had met Brian and they were already at his studio recording random ideas, Dan even showed some of his songs to him. Brian would read them, point out a few rough spots and try to create a good score of at least some notes to go with it. As they were packing up after a session one afternoon Brian stopped moving the keyboard and turned to Danny who had his back to him, reaching up to put the binder he had all his note in back onto the shelf. Brian’s hand twitched by his side as he eyed the taller man’s bush of hair with blank eyes.

“Hey, Dan.” He said clearly as the other turned.

“What’s up, man?” He asked as he walked up to him and collapsed onto the sofa beside him, Brian setting himself onto it slowly before leaning back.

“What made you do all this? Sophia told me you’d never done anything like this before.” Dan froze slightly before running a lazy hand through his hair and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“Let’s just say I was offered a chance I probably wouldn’t get again…” Brian nodded silently before checking his watch, which caused him to abruptly stand back up and start walking towards the front door. Danny got up off of the sofa and followed him.

“Leaving already?” He asked as the other was already by the door and throwing his jacket on, slowly stopping and nodding.

“Yeah, I have…” He paused slightly, looking away from his band partner.

“Work.” Danny just nodded with a defeated expression, moving to lean against the wall as Brian opened the door and walked out into the street, closing the door behind him with a stiff ‘See you tomorrow’. This was the one black spot in their friendship, Brian was a man of few words, sure, and Dan had gotten used to that. But he was so distant, never staying over for longer than one or two hours a day to work on the band, his apparent ‘job’ was getting in the way of things, Dan couldn’t understand it but he just knew that something was wrong.

A few months later things were smoother, they’d done their first few shows but they didn’t really have a name for their band yet, they jumped between stupid little nicknames for each show, they had the name ‘Skyhill’ for a little while but somehow Dan didn’t feel like it would stick. 

Also by this point Brian had moved in with Dan now as well and things were comfortable between them, the pianist would still go out for unspecified amounts of time every other day but Dan knew better to ask, unless he wanted his stash of Skittles to mysteriously disappear like it had the last time, and Danny would still go out drinking every once and while, never forgetting to skype Suzy and Arin before bed either. 

But it was one night in particular things took a sharp turn between them, sometime in the early morning Dan found himself woken by a slap to the face, he gasped as his eyes shot open, instantly widening at the gun barrel pressed against his forehead.

“W-what?” He pressed himself up on the headboard of his bed as his eyes darted towards the two strangers in his room, he soon started to panic; his mind went to assassin from that time last year; he was here to kill him once and for all. They both stared at him as the one holding the gun to his head chuckled.

“You going to cry?” Dan gulped loudly as the other masked man started to go through his things, after a few minutes he sighed and shook his head.

“The dude’s dirt poor, just kill him already, Game of Thrones is on soon, I want to watch it.” However the gun man shook his head.

“Nah, Jared. I need to know what so special about him…” He grabbed a handful of Dan’s hair and dragged him out of bed, throwing him to the floor and slamming his shoe clad foot into his hair. Dan let out a cry as the two men stood over him, the one without a weapon soon pulling out what looked like a Bowie knife.

“Why’d Wecht let a little shit like you live?” The safety was taken off the gun as Dan screwed his eyes shut, however the weapon didn’t go off, instead the bedroom door was swung open, heavy footsteps following shortly and after a low, deep voice filled the room.

“You so much as bruise him, you’re both fucking dead.” Danny slowly opened his eyes as he looked around his room, the two assassins faced Brian as he held a katana in his hands. The man holding the gun let out a bark of laughter and pointed the gun towards the shorter man’s head, while the other had now pressed his knife to Dan’s throat, yanking him up to his feet and dragging him over to face Brian.

“W-what the hell is going on?” He spoke breathlessly as he his roommate cast him one quick glance before he was back facing the gun wielding stranger.

“How’d you find me, Fischbach?” Things were slowly becoming clearer to Dan the longer he stood there, the longer he stared at Brian and the way he was holding himself. The two talked back and forth before Dan flinched at Brian saying his name being said and the knife pressing a little harder against him.

“Dan, Close your eyes and don’t open them until I say you can.” He was a little hesitant before Brian’s eyes met his and he instantly closed them, he continued to flinch as the person behind him suddenly disappeared and the room was filled with screams and curses. Dan practically screamed as a hand was placed on his shoulder, his cry however, muffled by the person’s other hand.

“Open your eyes, but keep them on me.” Dan tried to not look around the room as Brian let him out of the room and into the hallway.

“Are you serious?” Dan muttered as he slowly leaned back onto the sofa and his roommate sat beside him, holding a cup of coffee for both of them. When Brian didn’t answer but instead stare deeply into his cup Dan thrashed out and knocked the mug out of his hands, the porcelain shattering onto the floor and coffee spilling everywhere. Brian’s head snapped towards him as Dan rose his voice a little louder, anger lacing his words.

“Are you fucking serious?! Y-you…you’re…” Brian looked ashamed as he hesitantly put his hands on Dan’s shoulders.

“Listen, Dan. I know you’re angry and…and you have every reas-” The bushy haired man instantly struggled out of the other’s hold.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a god dammed assassin?!” Brian didn’t reply as he backed away slightly as shook his head.

“I didn’t know what to tell you, when I saw you at the restaurant, I didn’t know you’d be there.” Dan quickly retaliated.

“What? Were you expecting me to be a new target for you to kill?! That’s what you’ve been doing out all the time? To kill!” Brian flinched because it was true. Half an hour later the convocation was going nowhere, Dan was just getting more and more angry and Brian didn’t know what to do, Dan knew what he looked like and if he walked out that door right now and left, Brian knew he would have to kill him before his hand ever touched the door handle.

“That’s it, I-I’m getting out of here, f-fucking psycho.” Brian clenched his teeth and quickly grabbed Dan before he could leave the room, wrapping his arms tightly around him, preventing him from moving.

“L-let go of me!” Dan yelled as Brian’s eyes filled with tears and he buried his face in his roommate’s shoulder.

“Please…don’t leave.” He muttered as Dan stopped completely, he’d never heard or seen Brian like this before, even though they hadn’t really known each other for that long it kind of shocked him to see the man so sad or helpless.

“I guess you did kind of change my life, huh?” Dan returned the hug with a smile as Brian quickly pulled away with an awkward cough.

“I’ll ugh…clean up your room.” Danny’s heart sunk as he remembered the two others in the next room, Brian saw his expression and smirked.

“I didn’t kill them, stupid. I’m going to dump them on the side of the road somewhere, I’ll be out of a few minutes in the car.” Dan perked up as he nodded and looked over to the spilt coffee on the floor.

“I’ll clean up here and order us some pizza.” Brian nodded as he left the house and his roommate instantly fell onto the sofa, glancing towards the mess by his feet and slowly shook his head.

“I can’t believe this!” He yelled out with laughter slowly following it. Dan and Brian joined the comedy scene after that, who’d suspect that a piano playing ninja scientist was actually once an assassin and the great kimono wearing Danny Sexbang was one of his targets.


End file.
